1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leaf switch with a cover, or a cover integrated leaf switch, of the type in which contact leaf spring elements are embedded in an insulating base adapted to be mounted on a mechanical chassis of electronic equipment, or on its printed board or the like by insert molding, and more particularly to such a leaf switch in which the switch mechanism is enveloped by the cover which is concurrently formed integrally with the insulating base by simultaneous integral molding during the embedding operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional leaf switch having a cover attached thereto or a cover attached leaf switch is generally constructed so that a cover formed separately from -he insulating base is fitted to the switch mechanism mounted on the insulating base. This construction requires separate manufacture of the leaf switch body and cover using respective molds. Also, the leaf switch body and cover so formed are then assembled to produce the finished leaf switch. Thus, it will be noted that manufacturing the conventional cover attached leaf switch is very costly and requires considerable time and labor.